megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Welcome to the mmkb discussion
Welcome to the MMKB Discussion. This is a place to discuss anything about this wikia. How you use it is up to this community. You can discuss the subject of the wikia, or just the wikia itself, or even add an off-topic area. See for more on how forums work and how to add new forums to the index. For the second time, Get Rid of The Blue Borders! Because of the blue borders here, I can't see the link to log in unless I move my cursor over it and I cant see the page tags ("Edit", "Protect", "Delete this page") AT ALL. Make them white again so that the human beings like me can see... please? --Bauer-CTU :I don't mind at all, but I think it would be better if only the background is blue (the same one from there Navigation there <--, and normal blue from Navigation with the light one from the links) and the borders keep the original white, as the links (login, edit, navigation, search, ...) are also blue and would difficult the view of some people. --Quick 02:57, 7 October 2007 (UTC) This one is better? --Quick 20:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Hey, Quick. I saw the preview image you posted. As long as I can see the links (like I can in the image), it works. Thank you. -Bauer-CTU :I had this style up on preview for months... And I asked if anyone had issues with it being made the site style... I was told it was fine, and put it up. I made an effort to make it more accessible than the last time, this time instead of saying get rid of it, help tell me what's wrong so I can fix it now instead of fixing it later and then having you shouting again. But I do like that background, I'll add it in temporarily, but to whoever made it, could you remove the blue background and make it transparent, image backgrounds are best when the image only adds the image aspects and the actual background color is defined by the real background color. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 11, 2007 @ 02:27 (UTC) :I added in the Met background... And I tried to make the tabs more visible by darkening the background (though it doesn't really look like the red in the logo that I tried to match with), and I lightened the text to to help. If it's still unreadable I can darken the red more till it's a blackish-red just by moving from 77 to 55. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 11, 2007 @ 02:40 (UTC) Transparent background. Would also be good if the light blue in the navigations is made lighter, or just change to white like in the preview image or other color, because the links are also blue. Blue background with blue letters isn't a good combination... --Quick 18:09, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :Transparent background added, as for the blue sidebar, I didn't notice it it was quite readable, but I don't know how it looks in your browsers which may be worse off in colors, so I lightened it, maybe you'll notice it more than I do. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 12, 2007 @ 04:30 (UTC)